


Took You Long Enough

by JustAnotherWriter17



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:51:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherWriter17/pseuds/JustAnotherWriter17
Summary: I saw this post on tumblr after the finale and immediately a plot just popped in my head for it: The Waverider crashed in a place that technically exists outside of time. Hence all the weird stuff. They go looking around and run into a familiar face. Season 1 Leonard’s first words to them: “For a bunch of people with a time machine, it took you long enough to get here”





	1. I think we broke time

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to tumblr user winterda for giving me permission to use the theory they posted in a fic. I hope you enjoy it and that I did it justice! The first chapter is a bit short, but I'm already working on chapter 2 and it's already almost twice as long.

 

Ray’s face paled as they crash landed in LA and he looked out the window. Dinosaurs, weird looking glass or metal swirly buildings, and a tower that looked a little bit like Big Ben were amongst the normal skyscrapers. Something was definitely not right.  

 

“Uh guys, I think we broke time.” Sara deadpanned after following Ray’s gaze outside the window. “Gideon, are you sure this is LA 2017?”

 

“And, you know, our earth? Can we even time jump to different earths?” Stein questioned.

 

“Yes Captain, that is what is being projected. Earth 1, Los Angeles, 2017”

 

“Projected? What does that mean?” Jax said.

 

“Yea, what the kid said.” Mick gruffed.

 

“It appears that time is trying to cover up its own timeline” Gideon responded in what sounded like as close to a perplexed tone as she could get.

 

“Have you ever experienced this projecting thing before?” Sara asked the AI.

 

“Yes. But only at one other location.”

 

“And that location would be…?” Jax dragged out, just wanting an explanation.

 

“The Vanishing Point.” Mick and Sara said at the same time.

 

The rest of the team just stood silently taking in what that meant. They had now found another place that exists outside of time, and they had no idea what to expect.

 

“Gideon,” Sara asked, “Did you know this place existed?”

 

“Negative Captain.”

 

“Well,” Mick stated as he stood up and grabbed his gun, “I don’t know about you lot, but I still have a beef with those Time Bastards so I’m going to see if any are here, and if I find them I’m gonna burn them.”

 

“Yea I’m with Mick. I’m still pissed at them too.” Jax said, and Ray even nodded along too before disappearing to go get his suit just in case.

 

“Perhaps it would be beneficial for myself and Mr. Heywood to head to the library to see what we can find out about this place, if there is any information about it.” Stein said while looking over to Nate.

 

“I mean, I’d really like to check it out outside, but I guess you’re right. If Gideon didn’t even know about this place it’s definitely going to be hard to find something, if anything, and two sets of eyes are better than one.” Nate responded sounding a bit disappointed.

 

“Blondie!” Mick shouted from the door on the bridge when he saw Sara hesitating a bit, “You coming or what?”

 

“You two,” Sara said pointing to Nate and Martin, “let us know if you find anything. We'll check back in two hours.”

 

Jax was already out the door with Ray and Amaya while Mick hung back to wait for Sara.

 

“This place gives me the creeps too.”

 

Sara raised her eyebrow in question, it was very un-Mick-like for him to share something like that, but hey, if he was going to give a little then she might as well too. “If it’s anything like the Vanishing Point then nothing good is going to come from us being here. Damn time storm spitting us out here. Let’s just look around for a little bit and hope that Nate and Stein find something while we’re gone. With the damage to the ship we might be here for a while so we might as well get used to these weird surroundings.”

 

“You gonna be mad if I light a dinosaur on fire?” Mick asked with excitement in his voice as they started walking away from the ship.

 

Sara smirked, “If you get bit while trying to do it I’m not carrying you to the med bay,” she said as they walked down street that, thankfully, the dinosaurs had vacated.

 

As they walked a few minutes taking everything in, they made their way down the street they crashed landed on when a movement in the alley caught the assassins eye and stopped her in her tracks causing Mick, who was slightly behind her, to crash into her. “Why’d you stop?”

 

“Someone’s in the alley, or something.”

 

“Maybe it’s a Time Bastard,” Mick said in an excited tone reaching for his heat gun, “I’m gonna go burn them.”

 

“How about we hold off on that until we know for sure it’s one of them.”

 

“Who else would know about this place besides them?” Mick questioned.

 

Sara didn’t bother answering, she didn’t have a good one anyway, so she just started walked to the alley that she saw the movement in.

 

When they got closer Sara noticed that the figure, who now she could at least see was person, hadn’t moved. So it was clear whoever this was wasn’t about to run or attack them or anything, it kind of looked like the person was just standing around waiting for them to approach, so that seemed not super threatening. But when she noticed the way the person was leaning against the wall she stopped dead in her tracks again; it was too familiar to be a coincidence.  “Impossible,” she whispered, just barely loud enough for Mick to hear.

 

“What’s impossible?” he asked, annoyed that she suddenly stopped and he ran into her again.

 

However, before Sara could answer the person stepped out of the shadow and spoke in an all too familiar drawl, “For a bunch of people with a time machine, it took you long enough to get here,” he said with a smirk.


	2. What's The Last Thing You Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has now spiraled, so I'm not sure how long it's going to be anymore. Originally it was just supposed to be 2 chapters, but then as I was writing I just kept getting more ideas so here's chapter 2.

“What the hell are you doing here!?” Mick shouted angrily, “I dropped you back in 2013!” The arsonist then turned to Sara, “I swear I did, even wiped his memory with those new flash things the nerds made.” 

 

“How did you get here?” Sara said, stepping closer. “Did Damien bring you here? I know it couldn’t have been Thawne, we killed him.”

 

“What are you talking about assassin?” Leonard said seemingly genuinely confused. “Isn’t Thawne that Flash guys Barry was after? And I know Darhk has been causing your sister and her vigilante friends some trouble, but what do I have to do with him?”

 

At the mention of Laurel Sara stiffened. She was  painfully reminded that he died, or so they thought, mere hours before she found out Laurel was dead. Sara started to run things over in her head; This Leonard didn’t know that Laurel was dead, he didn’t seem familiar with Thawne or Darhk, aside from knowing who they were, they were currently in a place that existed outside of time, there was only one other place that existed outside of time that any of them knew about, and in that place was the last time they saw Leonard alive. But it couldn’t be...right?

 

“What’s the last thing you remember?”

 

“You didn’t answer my questions assassin,” he responded with that damn smirk.

 

“Snart, what is the last thing you remember,” she said more forcefully, and with the use of his last name he knew she meant business. 

 

“I knocked Mick out,” he paused and glanced over to the aforementioned arsonist who still looked a bit in shock, “you kissed me,” he paused again to smirk then got serious, “then...then I don’t really know. It was bright and painful. It was like I was blind, but instead of everything being dark it was light, but the light hurt. I don’t know how long, but it felt like a few hours, I must have passed out, then I sort of just woke up here.”

 

“How long have you been here?” Mick spoke up.

 

“I’m not really sure. Time feels weird here, like it passes but it doesn’t at the same time, I would say maybe a few weeks to a month, but I don’t think it’s been more than that.”

 

At that admission Sara drew in a breath and Mick just got quiet again. 

 

“How long has it been for you guys?”

 

Leonard’s question was met with silence, so after a moment he asked again, this time looking right at the assassin. “Sara, how long?”

 

She looked up and met his eyes, “About 10 months,” she said quietly. “Come on, you’re coming back with us to have Gideon check you out.” And with that Sara turned and started walking towards the Waverider. 

 

Mick was slow to follow, still just staring at Leonard. “This really you?”

 

“Yes Mick,” the thief replied in a slightly annoyed tone. To him it didn’t make sense why they were both so hesitant to believe him. “What, do you want me to knock you out like old times to prove it?”

 

Mick just shook his head and started making his way after Sara, “Come on.”

 

Leonard just stared at his friend, but followed him anyway, “Sooooo” he drawled out after a minute or so of walking in silence, “What have I missed?”

 

“A lot.” Mick responded shortly.

 

“Wow, now I feel all caught up. Thanks partner,” was the sarcastic response that Leonard gave.

 

“Look,” Mick said aggressively as he turned and poked Leonard in the chest. “We’ve been through a lot of shit the past 10 months,” he paused to look ahead at Sara, “So you’re going to come with us, we’re going to make sure it’s really you, then we can talk.”

 

Leonard was a bit taken back by his partner’s words, “Fine.”

 

When the two Rogues caught up to Sara they were almost back at the ship. Sara had her hand pressed to the com in her ear, “Yea Jax, you guys can stay out, just stick together, and don’t let Ray do anything stupid. Tell Amaya to not let him wander around or touch any weird plants or animals.” 

 

“Well, at least that hasn’t changed. Ray’s still an idiot that attracts trouble. Since Mick won’t tell me about it, maybe you will. What have I missed?”

 

“Come on Snart.”

 

The thief stopped following even though the ship was only a few yards away at this point, “Not until some tells me what’s going on. Why are you two not telling me anything.” After being met with silence again he sighed, “Fine, at least tell me who this Amaya is.”

 

“She’s a newbie, picked her up in 1942, well she snuck on the ship and tried to kill us all first, but it’s all sorted now. Will you come one now?” 

 

“I suppose. Are there any more immediate surprises I should know about? Am I the only one that’s died?”

 

“Another new person, Nate, he’ll be in the library with Stein. If you could not threaten him right away that’d be great.” Sara replied as the walked onto the ship. 

 

“Gideon,” she called out to the AI as they walked through the bridge to get to the med bay.

 

“Yes Captain Lance.” 

 

“Prep the med bay, we seem to have found Leonard and I want to make sure it’s really him, and that he’s relatively unharmed from apparently coming back from the dead. Have Stein meet us in there.”

 

“Yes Captain.” 

 

“Oooh” the thief voiced as they walked into the med bay, “Captain Lance. When did that happen?”

 

“Get in the chair.”

 

“Being captain made you bossy.” Leonard grumbled, but did as he was told.

 

As Sara went to clip on the medical bracelet she paused and had an idea, “Gideon, can you scan him to see if you reconstructed his hand?”

 

A blueish green light scanned over the hand that, if it was their Leonard, would be the one that Gideon reconstructed about a year ago.

 

“I did reconstruct this hand Captain. It appears that this is the Leonard Snart that we lost at the Oculus if the levels of temporal radiation are anything to go by. Other than slight malnourishment and dehydration Mr. Snart seems well.” the AI answered when the scan was complete.

 

“Sara,” Stein said as he rounded the corner into the med bay, “Gideon said you wanted to...um...see me.” He trailed off his sentence and just stared at Leonard. 

 

“Nice to see you too professor.”

 

When Stein went to open his mouth Leonard cut him off, “Yes it’s really me, Gideon just said so even though I already knew it, no I don’t know how I got here, and it  _ is _ fascinating.”

 

“Astonishing.” Stein whispered, apparently not hearing Leonard’s rant at all.

 

“Darn,” he said smirking over at Sara, “I almost went with that one.”

 

“How is this possible?” the professor questioned, still tuning out Sara and Leonard. 

 

“Well,” the assassin spoke loudly enough to get the attention of professor Stein, “I was hoping you could help with that. He said that when the Oculus blew it was bright, he was in pain, then he woke up here and thinks he’s been here for about a month.”

 

“I’d have to do some research but he could have been transported through the timestream somehow and just ended up here.”

 

“He is sitting right here.” Leonard drawled from the medical chair. 

 

“Right, of course. Apologies Mr. Snart. You said it was painful?” Stein asked. “What kind of pain? What did it feel like? Was it like you got shot, or stabbed, or had a broken bone? What did it feel like.”

 

Leonard rolled his eyes, “Well since I’ve had a month to think about it, I guess it kind of felt like my blood was on fire. It still kind of does every once and awhile, but not as bad as it when when the Oculus blew. It’s more of a dull sensation now.”

 

Gideon chose that moment to chime in, “That could be a result of the temporal radiation Mr. Snart has been exposed to. Professor Stein’s theory is also very plausible.”

 

“So I’ve still got this time radiation in me!? Can you get it out Gideon?”

 

“It should dissipate own, it appears the levels are very low right now, but I can give you something for the pain that it causes.” The AI responded. 

 

“Great hit me with it Gideon.” Leonard said with a smile as he laid back in the chair waiting to be sedated. 

 

“It is just a pill Mr. Snart, you can find it in the medicine cabinet.”

 

“Well that’s disappointing,” he mumbled as he got up from the chair to go get it.

 

Nate chose that moment to run into the med bay, “Professor Stein, I think I found something...who are you?”

 

“Really?” Snart said as he looked over at Sara, “We already have Raymond, did you really need to pick up another pretty boy?”

 

Sara just rolled her eyes, “Leonard this is Nate, Nate, this is Leonard.” 

 

“I thought you died.” Nate bluntly stated. 

 

The thief just shrugged, “So did everyone else it seems, and me, well until I woke up here about a month ago.”

 

“Right, well okay then. Glad you’re not dead I guess.”

 

Leonard just looked at the new guy questioningly, “Thanks, I’m glad I’m not dead either. Sara and Mick have a handle here Professor, why don’t you go with pretty boy and figure out how all of us ended up here, wherever here is.”

 

“Oh!” Stein said, “Yes it appears that much like the Vanishing Point, this place exists outside of time. It seems that since the Vanishing Point exists outside of time as well you just ended up going from one place to another.”

 

Stein and Nate started babbling back and forth so Leonard decided to cut them off,  “Riiiight. Well you two go figure it out.”

 

They both looked over to Sara, who nodded, and then they left the room to head back to the library. Leonard noticed that at some point Mick had left the room as well, so he hoped that he could get a little more out of Sara now.

 

“Wow assassin, you really are the boss around here,” he said smugly. “Since I followed all your orders, and Gideon confirmed it’s really me, will you please tell me what happened after I died? Did you catch Savage?”

 

Sara nodded, “Yea, Kendra killed him, so did Mick and I, time travel was involved, it’s a bit complicated.”

 

“So what then,” he continued to prod, “Rip just asked if you guys wanted to stay?”

 

Sara shook her head, “He dropped us back in May 2016.”

 

“But we left in January, why did he drop you back in May?” When Sara stayed silent he asked again gently, “Why May Sara?”

 

“Laurel died. If I was there we both would have died, and my dad would have died too, so Rip dropped us off later.”

 

Leonard reached out like he was going to take her hand, but let if fall just before it made contact. “I’m sorry Sara.”

 

“So was Rip,” she scoffed, “I decked him in the face and then threatened him with a knife.”

 

He could tell that Sara didn’t want to talk about that anymore so he asked her another question, “So it’s really been 10 months for you all?”

 

Sara just nodded, she looked like she was about to say something, but her hand went up to her ear to the com that was there so he heard just her side of the conversation, “Okay guys…...yea Stein and Nate said they might have found something….No I’m in the med bay….No I’m fine,” she paused and looked over to the thief, “There’s just been a new, um, development I guess you could call it….Yea just come back in here when you get back…. And don’t bring Ray.” She finished throwing a small smile Leonard’s way; the first he had seen on her face. 

 

A few moments later footsteps could be heard outside the door and getting closer and then voices could be heard, “Ray, I told you, Sara said she just needs to have a quick chat with me, Ray, seriously!!” Jax shouted as they both entered the med bay and then stopped in their tracks. 

 

“Still not listening to directions tsk tsk Boy Scout.”

 

“You’re not dead!” Ray exclaimed as he moved in for a hug.

 

Leonard pushed him away, “That seems to be the consensus yes, congratulations me.” 

 

Jax just stood with a raised eyebrow, “This ain’t the evil one is it? I thought Mick took him back and wiped his memory.”

 

Leonard spun around to Sara, “What the hell is he talking about? There was an evil me?!”

 

Sara shot Jax a look, “Will you guys give us a minute. I’ve not really had time to fill him in yet.”

 

“Yea sure,” Ray said, “Glad you’re back buddy.”

 

Leonard, to everyone’s surprise, said, “Thanks,” rather than coming back with a quip to his favorite target and then shared a nod with Jax as the both left the room.

 

“Sooo, I was evil? How did that work?” 

 

Sara sighed, “Thawne, the evil speedster guy, went back and picked you up in 2013 and convinced you to join them instead of us.”

 

“That’s why you and Mick, and now everyone else, have been walking on eggshells around me. I fought against you guys? How long ago was this?”

 

Sara started to shut down, but luckily for Leonard it had only been about a month for him so he could remember the signs of it still, how she looked when she shut down in the past, “Please Sara, I have to know.”

 

Staring at the floor he barely heard her mumble, “We just defeated the Legion and returned you, evil you, to 2013 about 12 hours ago.” 

 

“What did evil me do,” he asked in a whisper. 

 

“You killed Amaya, in front of Mick, well in front of all of us but he feels something for her, froze her and shattered her to pieces. Then a few days later you put an icicle through Mick’s heart. But essentially you betrayed us all. I’m not sure how long it will take for everyone to get over that. We know it wasn’t you, the you we knew, it was just a possible version of you that, thankfully, didn’t stick, but it’s still going to be hard,” she looked up at him, “for all of us.”

 

Understanding her subtle clue, and knowing that was probably the most he was going to get out of her for now he stood up. “Yea. Is...um my room?”

 

Sara nodded, understanding the question he was asking, “Yea, still there, probably mostly untouched. I know Mick has gone in a few times so I’m not completely sure what state it’s in. Your gun is in the cargo bay with the other weapons, but maybe hold off on actually carrying it around for a few days?”

 

With a nod Leonard left the room to go get his gun and head back to his room. He had a lot on his mind. After he got his gun and returned to his old room he took one of the pills that Gideon made for him to ease the dull tingling of the temporal radiation he still had in his body. 

 

As soon as he swallowed the pill Gideon’s voice floated through his room. “Mr. Snart, I must warn you that the medication will make you drowsy, perhaps it is best if you lie down and rest for a while.”

 

“You know, for once I might actually listen to you.”

  
Just as Leonard was fading into sleep he could have sworn he heard the AI speak one more time, “Welcome back Mr. Snart.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts/ideas for this feel free to comment them, who knows what you could inspire me to throw in since this is no longer just going to be a two shot.


	3. A Trade Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it has come to my attention that last chapter I made it sound like Nate didn't know who Len was. In my head as I was writing it I envisioned that Nate, since he is a smart dude, would have at least put together that it wasn't Legion Len, hence the question, like he's asking who -this version- of Len is, but then I realized that you all aren't in my head as I'm writing and I didn't do a very good job of making that clear to you readers. So just so we're on the same page, Nate understood it wasn't Legion Len, but he didn't know this Len. I hope that made sense.

When Leonard woke up he felt disoriented, much like every time he has woken up in the past month, but at least this time when we woke up it wasn’t to the abandoned building he had been staying in, but rather his old room on the Waverider. “Gideon, how long was I asleep?” he asked as he got out of bed.

“Two hours and seven minutes Mr. Snart.”

Leonard rolled his eyes, “You can just round the number the next time Gideon. Where is everyone at?” 

“Mr. Heywood, Professor Stein, and Mr. Palmer are in the library, Mr. Jefferson is in the engine room with Mr. Rory, Ms. Jiwe is in the galley, and Captain Lance is on the bridge.”

Leonard paused in the middle of changing his shirt when he realized that Gideon didn’t mention someone, “And where’s Rip?”

After a moment of pause, as if the AI was debating telling him or not, he heard, “Captain Lance has requested that I do not tell you about the last 10 months.”

“Of course she did.” he mumbled, “She told me I was the only one that died though, so he’s not dead, is he?”

“I can confirm that Captain Hunter is still alive,” the AI responded.

With that knowledge, and knowing that he wasn’t going to get anything else out of the AI about the last 10 months, Leonard made his way to the bridge to find Sara. He figured since it was her that told Gideon not to tell him anything, the least he could do is bug the hell out of her until she told him what happened. He knew why she blocked Gideon though, or at least he had a hunch as to why, it was so he would be forced to talk to everyone else about what happened rather than hearing it from the AI. 

When he got there, Sara was in the little study area right off the bridge. “Sooo,” he drawled, “You blocked Gideon from telling me anything about what I missed so that I would  _ have _ to ask you, or I guess anyone, very clever assassin.”

Sara, as Leonard expected, completely avoided the accusation, “How are you feeling?”

Leonard rolled his eyes but played along, “Peachy. Now,” he said as he leaned against the opening between the study and the bridge, “since I can’t get any information out of Gideon, why don’t you tell me what has happened the last 10 months. Jax already spilled the beans yesterday with the whole evil past me, or would it be potential me?” he trailed off as he got a perplexed look on his face. “Time travel, it’s a bit complicated isn’t it?”

Sara sighed, “If I told you everything that happened in the last 10 months it would take a few hours, and that is time that I don’t really have to spare since we are trying to figure out how we ended up in Vanishing Point 2.0 and even Gideon didn’t even know this place existed.”

“Alright fine, how about you just give me a few highlights. Jax said I was evil, you said Mick dropped me back not even 24hrs ago, so how long did you have to deal with me? Was I a complete terror these last 10 months? Did I show up 2 months ago? What happened?”

He was met with another sigh from the blonde assassin, which told him he probably wasn’t going to get the answers that he wanted, she started to talk as she was looking through a pile of papers on the table, “Look,” she started, “The Legion of Doom,” she held up a hand to stop him from interjecting, “Ray and Nate came up with it, it’s ridiculous I know, it’s Thawne, Malcolm Merlyn, and Damien Darhk. Anyway, the Legion has been after this thing called The Spear of Destiny, it’ can re-write reality. Rip and the JSA all had pieces of it. We almost had it all figured out on how to destroy it so that they, and no one else, could use it, but Mick had it, and you showed up with the Legion, so naturally he sided with you. Then you screwed us all over but we won in the end. That the big thing I guess. For the first few months you were gone we were just time jumping and fixing aberrations, which later I guess turned out to be mostly the Legions doing. Happy?”

“Hardly,” he mumbled, “So evil me was a complete asshole who manipulated Mick, then broke his trust, then killed him. No wonder he’s been avoiding me.”

Sara looked like she found whatever it was she was looking for, because she grabbed two pieces of paper and seemed pretty pleased with herself, “Look, I’ve got to go talk with the Nerds about some stuff, go talk to Mick, maybe he can fill you in on the rest of the stuff. It will help him process everything too I think if you guys talk. Believe it or not he’s doing better with actually talking things out now, he’s probably been through the worst out of any of us since you left.” And with that she left him, still leaning on the wall, to go to the library with her papers.

“Right.” Leonard knew that Mick was probably going to be the toughest conversation, so he figured he should get some more information before they talk. As a thief he knows that it is best to know as much as you can before diving in. The more information you have the better, and apparently he needed to definitely not screw up with Mick, so figure Jax could help a bit. “Gideon, is Jax still in the engine room?”

“He is Mr. Snart.”

“Great, is Mick still with him?”

“Negative. Mr. Rory is now in the galley with Ms. Jiwe.”

With that information he took off towards the back of the Waverider to find, and hopefully get some answers from Jax.    
  


When he arrived at the engine room, Jax was sitting against the wall with a tablet in his hands and was most likely looking at schematics of the engine. “I’m surprised you still need that thing,” Leonard said in place of a greeting, getting a little feeling of nostalgia when Jax startled. 

“Man, do you have to sneak up like that? It’s a little weird since we just put the evil version of you back where you belong. You’re lucky I didn’t have a tool in my hand because I mighta thrown it at you. What do you want?”

“Sorry. I’ll take that into consideration next time.” Leonard genuinely responded causing Jax to raise is eyebrow. “As for what I want,” he drawled walking closer and then sitting down against the wall near Jax, “a little bit of help filling in the gaps. Sara told Gideon not to tell me anything so that I’d have to actually talk to you guys to figure it out, and she is off with the nerd twins… well I guess they are triplets now with the addition of pretty boy… anyway Sara told me the gist about evil me, but I could tell she was holding back. Unless something has changed in the month...or I guess 10 months for you...that I’ve been gone, you’ve always shot straight. I was hoping you would help.”

Jax, who was surprised at how sincere Leonard was being, decided to give in a bit, “I guess I’ve got a little bit of time while the engines get going to see if what I did worked, but I got some questions for you too.”

Len nodded, “A trade off then?”

Jax just nodded and decided to start off, “It’s really only been a month for you?”

The thief nodded, “Yea, or at least somewhere around there. I told Sara in the med bay that time passed but at the same time didn’t here. That was before I knew that it was the same kind of set up as the Vanishing Point, this place exists outside of time too. Did I really kill Mick?”

“Yea, at least I heard you did. I was a little busy with future me  trying to keep Merlyn from killin Grey.”

Leonard whipped his head up to look at Jax, “Future you!?” 

“Yea, apparently the first time around we let the Legion get the Spear of Destiny so our future selves came back and fixed it but in fixing it erased them from history. It was like future us were aberrations, so when everything was put back to normal, they all just disappeared. You killed future Mick, so it didn’t really stick anyway, but I know that’s still gotta be tough for him after everything.”

“Sara said something like that too, why did Mick have it so much harder?”

Jax shook his head, “Nah man, that’s something you’re going to have to take up with him. Besides it’s my turn for a question, what have you been doing here? Like you’re the only person we’ve seen so far. How have you been like surviving?”

Leonard smirked and shrugged, “Well as far as food goes, some of the dinosaurs aren’t too fast and I’ve gotten a bit creative. I’m staying in an abandoned building that had a couch because everywhere else is really creepy and empty, because like you said, I’m the only person here. Or the only one I know about. Gideon told me I was dehydrated and malnourished which I’m not shocked at, but I’ve lived in worse conditions so I’ve been fine.” 

“Yea you’re looking much better than Ray when we picked him up from whatever prehistoric time Rip dropped him in, he did not outsmart the dinosaurs there.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Leonard asked, now even more confused at everything. 

“Well,“ Jax started, “after we went to 1942 we sorta picked up an atomic bomb and Rip flew us into the ocean but he wasn’t sure if the Waverider could handle the blast or not so he time scattered us. Nate is the one who found the ship with Mick on it in stasis and got us all back. Grey and I were in some medieval time, so the two of them show up and grab us, Ray was with the dinosaurs so we went and got him, and then we saved Sara from being hung for being a witch in Salem.”

Just as Jax finished the engine made a weird humming noise that sounded somewhere between problematic and definitely bad. “I’ll take that as my cue to leave and let you get back to this,” he said waving around in the direction of the noise, “Thanks for filling me in a little.”

“Yea sure, and um, it’s a little weird since there was just an evil you, but it’s good to have you, the real you back.”

“It’s good to be back kid,” he replied. 

After leaving the engine room he wandered back into his room. He could feel the dull tingling sensation that signaled the time radiation he was experiencing was about to get a little more painful than normal. As he reached for the bottle of pills he asked, “Gideon, do these pills have any weird side effects I should be worried about?”

“The main side effects of the medication are drowsiness and dehydration, and since you have been dehydrated since you arrived back on board I would suggest drinking a full bottle of water with your next dose of the medication.” 

Leonard nodded instead of verbally responding and made his way to the kitchen hoping to just grab a bottle of water in peace and head back to his room for another nap; he had been a little too wary of his surroundings for the past month to really get any quality rest. For the past month he pretty much would only sleep for maybe 3 or 4 hours total everyday, and not consecutive hours, just a couple here and there. He was hoping with better rest the radiation would cycle out of him faster.

  
When he got to the kitchen he saw Mick at a table with 2 empty beer bottles sipping a 3rd. He figured it would probably be best for this to happen now, so he grabbed a bottle of water and sat down next to the arsonist ready to have a conversation.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you who have left comments and kudos :) I'm really happy that you're all enjoying this so far!


	4. You think she'll throw a knife at me?

As soon as Leonard sat down, Mick stood up. “I can’t do this yet,” he said as he got up and walked out of the galley before Leonard could even try and stop him. He was about to just get up and leave, but Ray walked in and Leonard sighed. He was hoping to avoid this, but he knew that if he wanted more answers Ray would definitely be more than willing to talk.

“Hello Raymond,” the thief drawled, “Perhaps you can help me with a few things.”

“Sure,” Ray answered happily, “What can I do?”

“Well I’ve spoken a bit with Jax and Sara, and they’ve filled in some of the gaps from when I was gone. I heard about the time scatter thing, apparently you had some experience with dinosaurs as well,” he smirked. “Sara told me a bit about the whole Legion and Spear of Destiny mess, and Jax filled me in on the future you aberrations and the atomic bomb time scatter thing, but that can’t be everything that’s happened while I’ve been presumed dead.”

“Well,” Ray started, “We’ve gone to some cool time periods to fix aberrations and chase after the Legion. Chicago in the 20s was a fun one. We met Al Capone so that was pretty cool, until he tried to kill Stein, or I guess that was mostly the Legion since they kind of influenced...”

“Focus Raymond,” Snart interrupted.

Ray thought for another moment before just rambling on about where they’ve been and what they’ve done. “We went to ancient Japan because Nate and I sorta accidentally opened the cargo bay door and flew out. We went to the civil War and Mick got a statue of himself put up in DC and Sara died again because Rip was under some weird mind control type thing and was with the Legion. We went to medieval France… I think Sara might have slept with the Queen but I’m not sure.” Leonard made sure to file that bit of information away for later, “Umm let’s see… we got to go to the White House in 1987. I ate some of Ronald Reagan’s jellybeans!” he said excitedly before continuing, “We went back to Central to help Oliver and Barry with some aliens called the Dominators, that was wild. We went back to the Old West and saw Jonah again, he’s doing well by the way. We went to Camelot and met the Knights of the Round Table… Sara might have had a thing with Guinevere too… I think all they did was kiss when we left though. Oh! And we saved Star Wars! George Lucas was going to quite film school but we stopped him!”

Leonard, while thankful Ray sort of caught him up with the gist of what happened, was still left with questions. “Thank you Raymond, but I was hoping for a little more detail about why maybe Mick isn’t talking to me.”

Ray let out an exasperated sigh, “Look it’s not really my place to tell, but I know that a few months after we thought you died Professor Stein was doing brain surgery on him. He said that Mick was hallucinating you and Mick thought maybe you weren’t dead, which I guess now turned out to be right, but those hallucinations played a part in the whole trusting evil you, then it all went wrong. It’s not my place to tell you anything more than that though. I think Mick just needs a little space.”

Leonard nodded. “That’s what everyone keeps saying. Thanks for the catch-up, now I’m going to take this pill and go pass out for a bit,” he said as he got up from the table and went to walk of the door.

“Hey Leonard?” Ray asked hesitantly.

The thief turned back around. “Hmm?”

“Are you okay?”

Leonard just looked at him confused, “Gideon said that aside from this radiation stuff that should go away soon, some dehydration and malnourishment, that I was fine.”

Ray just shook his head, “Not physically. I mean, you’ve been here for a month by yourself. Suddenly we crash here and you find out that we’ve thought you’ve been dead for almost a year. That’s a lot to take in on it’s own and now you know about all these missions we’ve been on when you thought it had only been a few weeks.”

Leonard realized that he hadn’t really thought about that yet, how we was doing mentally, with everything, but he didn’t want to come off as thrown off by it all. However, he also was thankful that Ray shared a lot with him, and he did appreciate that, so he found himself holding back the snarky remark he had ready and go and went with a half truth instead. “I told Sara, when her and Mick first found me, ‘For a bunch of people with a time machine it took you long enough to get here.’ I had a feeling you guys would find me eventually.”

As he walked out of the galley and back to his room he thought about what Ray said. He really hadn’t had time to process what happened, and according to Ray that was a lot. As he reached his room and settled on his bed two thoughts were still running through his head; what did Mick’s hallucinations have to do with it all, and did Sara really move on so quickly.  
  


 

When he woke up, or maybe the reason he woke up, his stomach was growling. He thought back to the last time he had eaten and, aside from the power bar he had eaten in the med bay, it had been at least a day since he had eaten anything semi substantial. 

“Gideon,” he called out to the AI, “Where is everyone.”

“The majority of the team is in the galley currently eating dinner. Mr. Rory and Captain Lance are in their quarters.”

Leonard sighed and got out of bed, he would have to put off that talk with Mick just a little bit longer because he was starving and he didn’t know how long that conversation would take.

When he reached the galley, or rather was standing just outside it, it heard his former teammates laughing at something Ray did. He hadn’t realized how much he actually missed everyone, not just Mick and Sara, until then. Sure, he didn’t really have the best relationship with anyone other than the assassin and arsonist before he ‘died’, but he seemed to have been given a second chance, so why not change things a little bit. Besides, it couldn’t hurt to know his team, if they would still have him, a little better. 

When he walked in he could tell that they had started eating a little while ago, most of them were over halfway done.

“Hey,” Ray spoke up, “We didn’t know how long the radiation medication would put you out for so we just made you a plate and set it over there with Mick and Sara’s.”

“Thanks,” he said as he walked over to get it. He noticed then that it actually looked like real food, not the stuff Gideon produced. “So,” Leonard said as he sat down at the empty seat across from Jax, “This looks much better than what we used to have Gideon make.”

Amaya, who so far he’d had pretty much no interaction with, spoke up, “I love to cook and I missed it so I have Gideon produce ingredients, but I actually cook them. In the JSA it was either myself or Henry that would do the cooking and since Nate didn’t seem to inherit his grandfather's skills in the kitchen that left me.”

Leonard nodded. “Well thank you then. This is much better than whatever Gideon used to make us… no offense,” he finished with a smirk. 

“None taken Mr. Snart.”

“So now I’m going to ask something and you all are going to stammer at me probably, but I’m going to ask it anyway, where are Sara and Mick?”

The rest of the occupants of the table all looked at each other for a moment before Jax decided to just tell Snart. “They didn’t want to make things awkward. Mick is still processing and I guess that Sara is too. Mick will probably be pissed if one of us goes to get him so we just told Gideon to let him know when we left. Sara… I don’t know man, somethin just seems off and I didn’t want a knife thrown at me if I got her so I’m just lettin her be.”

Everyone sort of nodded and agreed with Jax before digging back into their food. It was a bit awkward at first, Amaya tried to make some small talk, but Ray started asking Leonard questions about the place they were in, and what he had observed in his time here, so conversation started to flow a little bit better after those awkward first few minutes.

“So you’re really the only person here?” Stein asked as everyone was finishing up and putting away their dishes.

“As far as I know I am.” Leonard said. “I’ve not seen anyone else, but then again there are dinosaurs roaming around so that could be a factor. And I’ve only really gone a few miles from where I was staying in any given direction because I found a place that wasn’t awful and I had enough resources around to make it in decent condition so I didn’t want to get lost or have any weird time thing happen again. The radiation, when I first woke, up was pretty painful, especially when I exerted energy, so that’s part of the reason I never went too far.”  

“Interesting. I wonder if there is any history in the Time Master’s old logs that would talk about this place.” Nate said.

Professor Stein seemed to perk up at that, “There are some documents in the library that were records of Time Counsel meetings from when they first came into power and discovered the possibilities of the Vanishing Point. Perhaps there is a mention of this place as well that we just overlooked in the past.”

Nate and Ray followed the Professor out of the galley mumbling in excited whispers about reading up on the history of the Time Masters. 

Leonard eyed at Sara’s plate again and looked over at Jax, “You think she’ll throw a knife at me if I bring it to her?”

Jax just took his and Amaya’s empty plates and shrugged, “You wanna find out then go for it. I’m not taking any chances though.”

Leonard decided to take his chances, however he decided to knock on her door rather than have Gideon just open, he figured there there would be less of a chance of a knife thrown at him with this approach. 

“It’s just me assassin, and I come with food.”

Sara sighed from her bed, she knew she couldn’t ignore him forever, and Jax told her earlier about how he came to talk to him, and how he even overheard Leonard and Ray in the kitchen talking.

The door opened and Leonard half expected her to either throw a knife at him, like Jax said she might, or for her to just take the plate out of his hands and shut the door again. What he was not expecting was for Sara to be sitting on her bed, much like he was the last time he was in her room before everything shot to hell, and for her to look at him and say, “Well… you gonna stand there all night or are you going to bring me my food.”

Leonard cracked a bit of a smile, “Your legs quit working assassin?”

Sara tried to bite back her smile, but Leonard caught it just before she went stoic again. “Please, like your not dying to come in and whine about how awful it was to talk to Ray about what you had missed.”

“Touché.” He said as he walked in and handed her the plate of food.

Sara took a bite and looked over at the thief, “Well, go on, what did you and Ray bond over.” she said with a smirk of her own.

Leonard just rolled his eyes, and got up to sit next to her on the bed hoping that it was still okay. He had a deck of cards in his pocket, but he didn’t know if they were at that stage just yet. “He told me about the various other adventures you’ve all been on that weren’t focused on the time scatter or the Spear. Said you all met Al Capone.”

Sara nodded, “You would have like Chicago in the 20s. Amaya stole a bottle of booze from Capone’s stash. You would have gotten his wallet.” she added at the end with a smile.

“Really? Amaya didn’t strike me as the thieving type. Although I just meet her a few hours ago, so my read on her may be off.”

Sara smiled, “Your read on her is right, she isn’t the type. She stole it for Mick, or at least that’s the rumor.”

“Interesting.”

“Have you talked with him yet? Or are you putting it off?”

Leonard rolled his eyes, “I’m not putting it off. I’m merely gathering information so I can go in prepared.”

“This isn’t some heist Len, it’s your friend. You’re not going to know everything before you go in because there are some details that only Mick knows that he hasn’t shared with us.”

Snart knew she was right, he was just putting it off. After a minute of thinking as Sara finished up and set her plate to the side, he decided to risk bodily harm and pull out the deck of cards he had in his jacket pocket. He heard her quick intake of breath, but then she grabbed at the cards and started shuffling so he pretended like he didn’t hear it.

Sara dealt the cards out and they played in silence for the first few minutes.

“I’m surprised you still remember how to play assassin, it’s been 10 months for you.” Leonard tried to joke. However, he was met with one of Sara’s ‘don’t fuck with me’ looks so he backtracked. “Too early to joke about it. Understood.”

After a few more minutes of silence, and when he noticed Sara had calmed down a bit he decided to push his luck again, “Sooo, Raymond mentioned the Queen of France and Guinevere. Go big or go home I guess.”

Sara, much to Leonard’s surprise, didn’t immediately kill him, but instead just looked down and sighed, “I thought you had died,” she said honestly. “We were… or I guess we almost were whatever it was and then you died before anything else could happen, before anything really happened at all. I don’t get close to people, bad things happen to them when I do.”

“So you went the no strings attached route,” Leonard chimed in, “Granted normal people do what’s expected and go to a bar, get drunk, and go home with a random stranger. You seem to have stepped up quite a few notches to seducing prominent women in history. I’m impressed. But then again you’ve never done what’s expected. I figured that out back in St. Roche.”

Sara noticed that Leonard didn’t push about the ‘us’ conversation, but rather gave her an easy way out if she didn’t want to talk about it anymore. She smiled at the thief and decided to stay more lighthearted, but not drop the subject completely, “To be fair, Queen of France seduced me.”

Leonard smirked, “So you can be seduced, and here I was thinking I had to be one hell of a thief to just get a lousy kiss,” he teased.

“Lousy!” Sara exclaimed in mock outrage. “You were dying! That was the best damn kiss of your life I bet. What a way to go out.”

“You know,” Leonard said, leaning just a little bit closer and getting serious again, “I’ve had a lot of time to think, what with being out here the last month with nothing else to think about but evading dinosaurs, and I thought about what would happen if you guys ever found me.”

“And what would happen? You’d ask Ray to teach you more about the science stuff he babbles on about?” she teased.

Leonard knew that it was go big or go home, so he closed the distance between them and whispered, “I would stop wasting time.” 

Sara should have seen it coming, but she was still caught off guard by the feeling of Leonard’s lips on her own and pulled back with a gentle hand to the thief’s chest. “Len,” she sighed, “We just got you back, the real you. I need some time.”

Leonard let his head fall and gathered up the cards from their forgotten game, “Right I should have realized that. Apologies assassin.” He finished as he reached the door to her room.

“Crook,” she called just before he turned away, “I’d like to hear about your month here. Tomorrow you can show me where you’ve been staying and getting supplies?” Sara asked. 

“Sure. See you tomorrow. Goodnight Sara.”

“Goodnight Len," she said softly. 

Once again Leonard found himself alone with his thoughts as he laid on his bed trying to go to sleep, this time hopefully for at least a solid 5 or so hours. He wouldn’t have to worry about any weird animals showing up outside the building and he hopefully wouldn’t wake up at the slightest noise. Tomorrow he would take Sara to his temporary… home wasn’t quite the word… so he settled on place, and he was, for the first time in a while, optimistic about what the day would bring. He didn’t dare tell anyone, but he was losing hope that he would ever be found by anyone let alone his former team. He also promised himself that he would try to talk to Mick again in the morning to hopefully clear the air about some of the things that happened. If Mick still didn’t want to talk in the morning, then he would take Sara out to his place, show her where he’d been getting supplies, and try again later in the day. 

He knew that he would have to have a conversation with his partner, or would it be former partner, soon about everything that happened, he just hoped that with how much potential it had to go horribly wrong, that it would at least be a little bit productive.  
  
He took another pill for the time radiation and let his thought drift as he succumbed to sleep thinking of how it felt to have the assassins lips on his once again, even if it was for just a brief moment. 


	5. You talked to Haircut? Willingly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a bit longer than normal. I had a few school assignments and graduation stuff that kicked my ass including a 15 page literature review that I thought was due this Thursday instead of last Thursday so that really took up the majority of my time. I know that you are all looking forward to the talk with Mick, but because of my school & graduation struggle I couldn't really put in the effort that was needed to do a deep talk scene. This was going to be the next chapter though so I'm just flipping them around. Mick is next up though :) Enjoy!

Leonard woke up to a banging noise and immediately reached for his cold gun that, since getting it back from the cargo bay, sat on the shelf within reach of the head of his bed. He hadn’t been carrying it around the ship like Sara had advised, but he still kept it nearby when he was in his room. 

“Oh relax, I could have a knife impaling your trigger hand before you even got a chance to think about firing it.”

Leonard just let out a sigh and rolled his eyes, “I would think you of all people should know not to startle someone like that. There could be consequences.”

Sara just rolled her eyes and smiled, “I did knock.” 

“I’ve been the only human around for the last month. If I heard a noise like that it meant a dinosaur was banging against the window.”

“Really?” She asked curiously, “Always a dinosaur?” 

“For the most part yes. Now, what do you want assassin?”

“For you to show me where you’ve been staying these last few weeks and how you’ve been surviving. Let’s go.”

“Apologies I’m not ready to go just yet, not all of us get up at the ass crack of dawn, nor have I been sleeping particularly well for the last month.”

“Fine, I’ll be on the bridge, meet me there when you’re ready.”

Leonard just nodded and got out of bed as Sara left the room, his talk with Mick would have to wait until later it seemed. 

He got dressed, grabbed his cold gun, and made his way to the galley to grab something quick to eat before he went to meet her on the bridge. However, when he reached the galley he saw Mick sitting there eating cereal. He knew that Mick wasn’t a morning person, granted since time didn’t happen normally in this place who’s to say if it really was morning or not, so he spoke to him after he grabbed a power bar, “You and me are having that conversation when I get back.”

“Where you goin’?” the arsonist gruffed.

Leonard, who was pleased that he hadn’t walked away yet, said, “To show Sara where I’ve been living this last month and where I’ve been getting supplies to survive.”

Mick just made a grunting noise to indicate that he heard and understood what the thief had said. 

“Look,” he drawled, “I know you’ve been through a lot of stuff. Jax, Sara, and Ray filled me in on most of the details, and apparently the past, or potential, version of me did some pretty messed up things. I get that it’s probably hard to separate the two of us, but when I get back we’re talking,” he finished with a tone of finality. 

Mick turned around to look at him for the first time since he entered the kitchen area and quirked an eyebrow, “You talked to Haircut? Willingly?”

Leonard smirked, “Trust me, that was not my first choice, but he was happy to fill in some blanks.” He then paused for a minute before speaking up again, “You want to come with Sara and I?” He offered hoping that maybe it would help ease Mick into talking if Sara was there too to act as a buffer if either one of them got too hot headed. 

“Nah, you and Blondie go. She needs probably needs the time.”

Leonard whirled back around to face Mick, “And what makes you say that?”

The arsonist just scoffed, and stood up to leave. “Please, I’m not stupid, or blind. You two had a thing, sorta, then you went and blew yourself up like a moron. Not deaf either. I did hear you tell her she kissed you when we found you in that alley. Don’t be a moron this time around,” he finished as he got up and placed his dirty bowl in the sink before walking out. 

Leonard just stared after his partner, a lot must have happened for Mick to willingly talk about feelings like that, and to realize what his and Sara’s feelings for each other were. He shook his head, another question to bring up when him and Mick had their talk, but for now he grabbed his power bar and left for the bridge to meet Sara.  
  


“About time crook, let’s go.” the blonde stated as she started walking towards the door of the Waverider. 

Leonard smiled behind her back, he would never admit it aloud, but the nickname was now a sense of comfort and after not hearing it for a while, and starting to think he may never hear it again, it brought a smile to his face.

Once the left the Waverider they started down the path that led them back to the alley that they originally found Leonard leaning against the wall in. “I was staying not too far from the alley, we go down that way then a couple blocks and we’re at the building that I’ve been staying in.”

Sara nodded, “Are all of the buildings empty?”   


“Empty of people yes, but some of them have furniture inside.” Sara looked like she was going to say something more, but Leonard knew where she was going with it so he interrupted her, “No I don’t know how it got there,” he drawled. 

Sara rolled her eyes, “Smartass.”

They walked in a comfortable silence for the couple of remaining blocks, and then Leonard abruptly stopped in front of a place that looked like a cross between an abandoned warehouse and an old gym or rec center. “Welcome to my humble abode,” he said sarcastically. 

There wasn’t much to to the place at all there was a couch and an old beat up refrigerator, but then there were just some random shelves that were mostly bare save for a few handmade looking weapons, a couple of crates pushed together to resemble a small table, and a stack of wood in the corner. “Well this looks homey,” Sara said. “You’ve been living in this dump for the last month? Why? There were nicer buildings around where we landed, why not stay in one of them?”

Leonard just shrugged and grabbed what little he had that he would bring back to the Waverider with him, “Been used to these kinds of places ever since Mick and I started thieving for a living, the other places felt too open and clean. Gave me the creeps.”

“Of course they did. Did you steal the couch and fridge from somewhere else and drag them here yourself or did they come with the place?” the blonde asked

“Took them from other places close by.”

Sara quirked an eyebrow at him, “Can it really be stealing though if there is no one here to claim it as their own?”

Leonard just shrugged, “Don’t know, makes me feel better saying I stole it though. Now, do you want to stay here or do you want me to show you where I’ve been getting food from?”

“Lead the way.”

They went out the back door of the place and Leonard led them through another alley until they came to an opening that sort of looked like a park area. 

Before they went in the area Leonard stopped and turned around to face Sara. “Follow me closely. Step where I step. This is one of the place where I would catch the smaller dinosaurs so I’ve got traps set up.”

“The dinosaurs like to hang out in a park?” she cheekily asked. 

“Look at the trees assassin.”

Sara looked up and sure enough there were various fruits growing on different trees and bushes, some even that should be growing in this climate, and before she could ask about it Leonard spoke up, “No I don’t know why or how, all I know is that some of the smaller dinosaurs often come here and I knew I couldn’t live off fruit forever so I decided to start trying to catch them.” 

“Mick would have loved doing that.”

“Please you and I both know he would have just lit them on fire and burnt them to a crisp.”

Sara just smiled because that was probably true, “So, this the only place you’ve been getting food?”

The thief shook his head, “There are a few park-like areas that are similar to this one that are nearby in other directions as well so not just this park, but the 3 other ones too.”

Sara took a piece of paper out of her pocket, “Stein wanted me to ask some other questions too to see if it will help with his research on how we got here and why we didn’t know about it.”

“And the professor couldn’t ask me these himself because….” he drawled. 

“He knew you wouldn’t want to sit in the library with him, Ray, and Nate.”

“How thoughtful of him.”

Sara smiled, “So question one; what other signs of life have you seen?”

“Aside from the dinosaurs the other animals I’ve seen seem like they would belong in a town like this. Squirrels, chipmunks, bird, various bugs, some lizards, things like that.”

“You’ve not seen any other humans though?”

Leonard shook his head as they made their way out of the park and back towards his place to gather his things to bring back on the Waverider, “Just me.” 

“Next, Stein wants to know more about how you’ve been keeping track of time.”

“Not very well. Honestly the best I could do was time out about how often that time radiation stuff hit and got painful. When I first woke up here it hit me every hour or so and lasted about 10 minutes. As time went on it got less painful and happened less often, but it was the only thing I had to measure out the passage of time. The sun, or the thing that is acting as a sun, never moves, and it doesn’t get dark. That’s why I stayed in a place with no windows.” 

Sara smirked at him, “I thought it was because the mood of it matched your sparkling personality.”

“Ha-ha,” he deadpanned, “I’ve missed your lame jokes.”

Sara stepped closer and bumped her shoulder into his, staying closer after she did it, “I missed your sparkling personality.”

As they got back to Leonard’s place he turned to face her before stepping inside, “Am I still...or are you gonna drop me off somewhere?”

He knew that Sara would understand the jumbled half question so he waited for her answer.

“You’re welcome back on the team if you want to be. Your room is still there and I could use someone in addition to Mick in bar fights again.”

Leonard let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding, “Yea I’d like that. I mean I should probably go back and tell my sister I’m not dead, assuming you told her.” 

Sara nodded at that and then said, “Yea Barry and team flash think you’re dead too.”

Leonard got a wicked smirk on his face, “Maybe not tell them just quite yet. I could have some fun with them.”

Sara just laughed and watched as the thief grabbed his few belongings and zipped up the duffle bag he had brought from the ship. 

“All set assassin.”

“Good, she said as they walked out the door. “Welcome back.”  
  
Leonard, hoping that it was okay, took her hand as they walked back to the Waverider, “It’s good to be back.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys can find me on tumblr at soccerzig17 if you've got prompts for this, or just a prompt for another story too. I'm hoping to still write after I wrap this one up so feel free to pop over there and give me new ideas as well. I also have a couple of Supergirl fics so if you have prompts for that too feel free to hit me up with them.


	6. Let Me Punch You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there is still at least one, maybe two chapters left after this one. Thanks for reading and leaving comments and Kudos :)

When they got back to the ship Sara gave Leonard’s hand a light squeeze, “Go talk to Mick after you put your things away. I’ll go tell the nerds about what you said about this place and see if they’ve got any other questions.”

 

Leonard nodded and then took of in the direction of his room. On the short walk back he thought about how he should approach the subject with Mick. Normally what had always worked best for them in the past was a direct approach with little feelings that usually dissolved into punching each other, but from his short time back Leonard could tell that Mick had changed. Mick was the one to bring up feelings in their short talk about Sara and the arsonist had seemed much more calm than he used to be. 

 

As it turned out the thief didn’t have much time to prepare because as he rounded the corner and entered his room he found Mick waiting for him.

 

“You and Blondie have a good time?”

 

The thief just shrugged, “I just showed her where I’d been staying and some of the places that I’ve been getting food from. I’m assuming that you’re ready to talk now since you’re here?”

 

Mick nodded, “Yea. I had to get over the shock of seein you after I had just left an evil version of you.”

 

“Jax, Ray, and Sara have filled me in on their version of events that happened, but it sounds like you were around me more in this Doomworld thing Ray talked about. What happened there?”

 

Mick sighed and rans his hands over his face, “You were an ass that sided with the mega douches and convinced me to side with them too.”

 

“How did I do that? Or how did evil me do that?” Leonard curiously asked. 

 

Mick let out another sigh and took a drink of his beer, “A little while after you died, or we thought you died, I started having umm….what’d the professor call em...illuminations of you.”

 

Leonard sighed, “You mean hallucination?” 

 

“Yea that,” the arsonist said as he took another drink of his beer. “Anyway, been having those, then you should up at the French Revolution or something and I thought you were another one so I told you the plan the team came up with to get and destroy the spear thing. Turns out the Legion picked you up before you died so you were real.”

 

“So,” Leonard drawled, “let me get this straight. You told the entire plan to me, but you thought I was a hallucination, then what? The Legion got the spear?”

 

“Yup. I handed it right over to you, cuz I trusted you still and well, didn’t really feel like the team trusted me, so guess I just proved them right. Then in this Doomworld thing I was still not trusted by you or the rest of them. Either team I was on wasn’t good for me and I wasn’t good enough for them. When Nate busted in saying something was wrong Thawne got suspicious and wanted you and I to kill him. I knocked you, the evil you, out and took Nate to try and fix the mess that I put us in to begin with. Then everything went to hell again. Ray made some memory gun thing but after we all got our memories back and tried to get the spear again, you, evil you, killed Amaya. Not cool.”

 

“I’m sorry Mick.”

 

“The team didn’t trust me without you on it, maybe Sara and Amaya did a little, but not like it was. I thought it would be better to go back with you. It wasn’t.” he said with a shrug. 

 

Leonard just sat in silence for a minute so that he could take it all in. He had betrayed his best friend, on multiple occasions, he killed someone he cared about, apparently Legion him didn’t trust Mick at all, and the rest of the team blamed Mick. No wonder it took Mick a while for him to want to talk. 

 

“Look.” the arsonist gruffed, “I know it wasn’t really you, the evil one, but it looked like you and sounded like you and said and did things you would do. So now having you back, the not evil you is weird.” 

 

Leonard just nodded. “Anything I can do to help?”

 

Mick stood up, “Let me punch you.”

 

Leonard just nodded, after all he definitely felt like he deserved it. 

 

Mick drew his fist back and landed a solid right hook to Leonard’s jaw, but the thief could tell that he slightly pulled his punch. 

 

“That’s for being an idiot and blowing yourself up. And this,” he said as he drew back again and hit him in the stomach causing Leonard to stumble backwards a bit, “Is for making Blondie all weepy about you.” Then Mick paused and stepped closer. He hesitated for just a moment before quickly wrapping one arm around Len in an extremely short, almost hug-like, scenario. “Glad you’re not dead.”

 

“What no kick to the kneecaps for what Legion me did?” he said slightly out of breath.

 

Mick shook his head, picked up his beer, and made his way out of the room, “Wasn’t you partner.” 

 

Leonard just stared after the arsonist; he had really changed. He started to think about everything that Mick told him while trying to ignore the pain on his face and his stomach for just a little bit. He fit in the pieces of what Mick had told him to the information that Sara, Jax, and Ray had shared with him.

 

However, he didn’t have time to reflect long because Sara strolled into his room carrying three ice packs. “Now, I know I said Mick changed, and he has, but I figured you’d still fall into old habits.”

 

Leonard smirked, “You assumed correctly, but I only need two of those,” he said as he took the ice packs and laid down on his bunk. He pressed on to his face and settled another one on his stomach. After getting settled he bent his knees, a silent invitation to have the assassin sit on the foot of his bed. 

 

Sara hopped up and settled with a hesitant hand on one of his knees, “What he didn’t take out your knee caps?”

 

The thief shook his head, “A pulled right hook to the jaw for ‘being an idiot and blowing myself up.’ Then the blow to the stomach was for ‘making blondie all weepy about me.’ Mick apparently is frightened by your feelings. I asked about the kneecaps, figured he’d want to hit em’ for what Legion me did, but he said that it wasn’t really me and...I think he gave me a hug.” 

 

Sara laughed, “You  _ think _ he gave you a hug?”

 

Leonard just shrugged, “We don’t do hugs, we don’t really to physical contact at all. It was more of a pat on the back really.”

 

“Interesting,” the blonde said as she moved from the foot of the bed up farther and against the wall so she could get a look at Leonard’s face. She gently reached out for the ice pack, “Can I have a look?”

 

Len nodded and only slightly winced as Sara removed the ice pack. 

 

“You said he pulled his punch?”

 

Again he nodded, “Yea, Mick and I have gotten in plenty of fights with each other, I know when he pulls a punch. He could have easily broken my jaw if he wanted to.”

 

“Did you two talk at all?” she asked.

 

“Yea, he told me about some of the stuff that happened in Doomworld, by the way Ray and Pretty Boy are no longer allowed to name anyone or anything because that is stupid, and how he had been having hallucinations of me so he told the me that showed up at the French Revolution what the plan was with the spear. I’m not sure I should divulge this, but I think someone else should know, he’s got some major trust issues now. He told me he felt like you lot didn’t trust him before Doomworld, evil me apparently didn’t trust him during it, and he still feels like no one here trusts him.”

 

Sara looked down slightly ashamed, “We didn’t really do a good job of showing that we trusted him. We were a bit wary of some of his actions he could take, and I think that came off as not trusting him at all. I should probably go apologize to him at some point too. We all should really.” 

 

“I agree. I think it will help. Now,” he smirked, “let’s go back to the reason I got punched in the stomach.”

 

Sara rolled her eyes, “I did not get ‘weepy’ over you.”

 

“I know,” he said, his smirk getting bigger, “You got under the Queen of France.”

 

Sara whacked him in the stomach causing the thief to let out a groan, “That’s what you get you ass.” 

 

The assassin started to get up from his bed, but Leonard stopped her with a gentle hand on her wrist, “Get the deck of cards from my desk? Want to play Gin?” he asked hoping she would stick around for a little while longer.

 

Sara gave his knee a light squeeze and got up from the bed, “One game, no cheating, then I have to get back to the bridge for some captaining duties.”

 

The thief smiled and nodded, “Could I come watch your ‘captaining duties?’”

 

“It’s mostly going to be talking to the nerd squad to figure out more about this place.” she said as she shuffled the deck and then got the game going. 

 

“Right, were my answers to the questions you asked on their behalf up to their standards?” he asked cheekily. 

 

“Yea they were. Nate even said he thinks he found out a little bit about this place from some old Time Master log book thing. He had Gideon scan the information and process it. That is part of my captain duty, to get the results back.”

 

“Right, you’re like a certified Time Master at this point I guess. Would that go on your resume above or below undead assassin?”

 

Sara smiled, but quickly tried to cover it up, “Quit trying to distract me.”

 

Leonard smirked, “Aye Aye Captain.”

  
Sara just whacked him again, but this time didn’t bother hiding the smile on her face. 


	7. You were the one that said I was dead?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you wonderful people nominated this for a Captain Canary Award which was extremely nice of you. It re-inspired me to finish this up after hitting a bit of writers block so thank you for that! I feel refreshed and have some new ideas floating around in my head. If you'd like to vote for this story, or one of the other wonderful works that have been nominated, you can do so here (http://captaincanaryawards.tumblr.com/vote) and you can vote once a day until the 24th of June :)

 

After their game of gin Sara went to the bridge and as much as Leonard wanted to watch the nerd squad try to explain in simple terms to the rest of them what was going on, he felt the beginning signs of the temporal radiation kicking in so he decided to take one of the pills that Gideon gave him and rest for a while until it passed. 

 

After about an hour he made his way to the bridge to see that everyone but Jax and Mick were there discussing where exactly they were and how to get out. He observed from the doorway for a moment before making his presence known. He watched as Stein looked over to Sara with frustration written on his face while a smirk was in place on hers telling him that the professor must have just explained something very important, but she didn’t understand a word of it so she just made a snarky comment to get a rise out of him. Nate looked like he was trying not to laugh and Ray looked like he didn’t get the joke at all which brought a small smile to his own face, that he would absolutely deny having if anyone asked. It was comforting to know that while he was gone not much had changed. 

 

Stein took a deep breath, no doubt trying to collect his thoughts, “In simple terms Miss Lance, since the time stream spit us out in a place outside of time, it’s going to be extremely difficult to find our way back to where we need to be. It’s possible that we could end up in another reality’s timeline, for example earth 38 with Supergirl has a different time stream, or so it seems by the notes we’ve found from previous time masters, than our own so if we jump into the wrong one we could be stuck there for who knows how long.” 

 

“Ooohhh” Leonard drawled, making his presence known, “Supergirl, she sounds like a fun one. What's the story there?” 

 

“Leonard!” Ray exclaimed with a smile, it seemed to the crook that Ray would be greeting him like that for some time, “Oh man….I told Barry you were dead when we met her…” He paused to look around at the rest of the teams, “We gotta get back now to tell Lisa that he's not dead. I'm sure Barry told Cisco who probably told Lisa.”

 

Leonard just smirked at the scientist, “You were the one that said I was dead?” he asked and waited for Ray to nod before he continued, “It was nice knowing you.” he said as he moved from the bridge into the study.

 

Sara tried, and failed to hide her laugh as she watched Ray’s face lose all its color. 

 

“Lisa’s not really going to kill me right?” Ray asked.

 

Sara shrugged and went to join Leonard.

 

“Sooo,” the crook drawled, “what were the nerds talking about?”

 

“Well, it seems like getting back into the time stream might be a bit more difficult than we thought, even with Gideon.” 

 

“And the story with Supergirl?”

 

“Ray was the one that told you about the Dominators right?”

 

Leonard nodded, “Yea the aliens that came since Barry messed up the timeline.”

 

“Yea, well we needed some help with them and last year Barry accidentally ran to Kara, Supergirl’s, earth so he and Cisco popped back over there and asked her to come help.”

 

“Normally I’m pretty good open minded about all of this crazy stuff, time travel, metahumans, even the aliens, but you’ve lost me at Barry jumping to a different earth.”

 

Sara smiled, “I’m sure Ray would love to explain the theory of the multiverse to you...although I guess it’s not really a theory anymore since we know it’s true.”

 

Leonard gave the assassin a smirk, “I’m sure I’ll actually be able to understand your definition better.”

 

“Well basically there are a bunch of different earths. Kara is from Earth-38 according to Barry. Some of the earths are pretty similar to ours, others are really different. You know like one one earth we are all evil, on one JFK was never assassinated, that sort of stuff. Barry let it slip that you are mayor on...I think it was earth-2,” the blonde finished with a smirk. 

 

Leonard laughed out loud, getting the attention of the three scientists still on the bridge. “Oh boy that Earth must be a disaster if I’m in charge. Tell me, is it similar to Star City 2046?”

 

“Actually Barry has been to that earth a few times, that’s where they got a new Harrison Wells from, which is a story for another time, and aside from the fashion styles being very 1950s, it’s actually a really advanced earth and you, well your Earth-2 counterpart, is actually quite respected.”

 

“Well, that’s interesting.” 

 

“Yea, but because of all those other earths there seems to be a problem with finding our own timestream to jump back into. If we just blindly jump who knows what timeline we will end up in and how long it will take to find our own.”

 

 

After mentioning Star City 2046 Leonard had an idea, “Well, you know how we got that upgrade for Gideon in 2046? Would there be something like that here? I mean it was controlled by the time masters until we blew them up. Do you think we’d be able to find anything that would be able to help?”

 

Sara’s face lit up at the suggestion, “Ray! Come here!”

 

“What’s up?” the scientist asked bounding on the balls of his feet. Leonard was reminded of a little kid waiting for instructions and chuckled to himself. 

 

“Leonard had an idea, do you think we’d be able to find a way to update the time drive here? I mean the time masters were in control here at one point, do you think you and the rest of the nerds could build some sort of tracking device to see if there is anything here?”

 

Ray thought about it for a moment and then nodded his head enthusiastically. “I have a tracking system in the ATOM suit for certain materials, I’m sure I could figure out a way to modify that to search for some new tech.” 

 

“Great, have Nate and Stein help you get it done and then take Amaya and Mick with you on a quick search to see if it picks anything useful up. If you find some stuff come back and we’ll look around.”

 

Ray nodded and then thought about something for a moment before looking up, “Once we figure out how to modify my suit I could probably work with Jax to build another device so that we could split up and cover more ground.”

 

“Good idea. Get working on it. Len, Mick, Amaya and I will go out and look around some more while you guys are doing that. Let us know when you get done.”

 

Ray smiled and gave a mock salute, “Aye, Aye, Captain.”

 

Sara just shook her head and smiled as he walked away and told the rest of the team that had gathered on the bridge Sara’s plan. 

 

The assassin looked over to Leonard, “How’s that time radiation stuff? Are you going to be good going out for a little while?”

 

Leonard nodded, “Yea I just had a round of it so I should be good for a couple of hours.”

 

“Great, then grab your gun and let’s get going.” She said as she patted the thief's leg and went to her own room to grab her weapons. 

 

Leonard took a moment then went to his room to grab his gun. He hoped that this little outing with some of the team would help him feel like he belonged again. He knew that Sara said he had a place on the team if he still wanted it, but after learning about all he had done as Doomworld, still a stupid name he thought, Leonard he wasn’t too sure that the rest of the team would want him back, especially Mick and Amaya. Ray seemed fine, enthusiastic to have him back even, and Jax and Sara seemed okay with him back as well. Stein and Nate were a bit hard to read, but Amaya seemed very hesitant and Mick, even after their talk seemed to be walking on eggshells around him. 

 

He was hoping that this would let Amaya get to know him better. He’d probably have to apologize for killing her, even though Mick assured him that is wasn’t really him, still he felt responsible. Mick on the other hand, he would be a bit harder for him to get though. Sure their talk was a good starting point but they still had a lot to work out.

 

The thief was brought out of his thoughts by a knock on the door, “You ready yet crook?”

 

Leonard smiled, “Lead the way assassin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient with me. I graduated college (yay but also #yikes), have had some family stuff going one, and had hit some writers block, but you guys when you comment and kudos keep me going. Probably another chapter and an epilogue left :)

**Author's Note:**

> You guys can find me over on tumblr at soccerzig17 if you have prompts or just want to chat :) I already have chapter two about halfway done, so hopefully that will be up in a couple of hours.


End file.
